


No Need To Worry (Melekseev)

by SpadesAndClovers



Series: Post-Eurovision Depression 2018 [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesAndClovers/pseuds/SpadesAndClovers
Summary: (MELEKSEEV) Alekseev doubts every single thing in his life. Constantly talking about how he wasn't enough, but Mélovin had always known he was beyond perfection





	No Need To Worry (Melekseev)

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen deep??? In??? MELEKSEEV???  
> I just love shipping those two oblivious idiots so why not do it? Yes, my first Melekseev fic. I hope you like it!

 

He was basically trembling when he was met by the sight of a huge crowd. Not that he wasn't used to the concerts he'd had. The whole Europe and Australia were watching, even America and Asia! That added more pressure on his nerve. He wasn't ready for such big crowd, he didn't expect it to be that big

He was practically drenched in sweat. His nerve kicked him harder than expected, his voice even _wavered_. He was sure the camera had caught him shaking

' _I messed up! I messed up! I messed up!'_ Tears started welling up and before he knew it he let them roll freely down his cheeks.

' _I'm such a failure...'_ He glanced at his hand, still covered in 'blood'. He then remembered everything he had done for this contest in the past. He remembered every rehearsal, every vocal practise, every hate comments he took as encouragement, every night staying up just to work on his vocals

And all of that ruined by one simple _stage fright_

 _'I've failed everyone...'_ Every negativity started coming out of him and without realization, he punched the floor to the dressing room. He had forced the others out of the room and they understood well enough to leave him alone, he was glad, actually. This is just what he needed; a time for him to drown in his mistakes and guilt by himself

"Knock knock, anyone in there?" He heard a familiar voice from outside. Nikita turned his head up to see the person had entered the room. He had expected him to come, he knew his manager was the one who told him about what happened

"Mind explaining what happened?" Kostya sat down in front of the crying Ukrainian. He was worried, Nikita could tell

"Nothing... It's just that... I failed to qualify..." More tears started rolling, it was just too much for him. He couldn't take having to remember how he failed the whole country, the people who put their trust on him to give them victory. Yet he couldn't even make it out of the Semi Final

"So? At least you gave your all" The sentence shot him like an arrow. More memories of his vocal training and staging rehearsal flooded back in his vision. Pain and guilt just won't leave him alone now

"My all? I didn't give 'my all'! After months of vocal training, years of sleeping over in the studio to compose the perfect lyric for Forever, months of rehearsing the timing of the staging, all of those ruined by one _damn stage fright!_ "

"Nikita, it's okay to be afraid! I get stage frights too, y'know?" Kostya tried to calm the other down but instead his cries became louder

"Yeah but you know how to handle it! You're experienced, you're great, you were made for the stage!" His cries turned into chuckle in under a minute. No, it wasn't a playful chuckle, it was a mocking one

"And what about me? Letting the whole world see me shaking and sweating just because I've never faced an audience that big! I've seen you guys perform yet with stage frights, you executed it perfectly!" All negativity about himself, all feelings of guilt and sorrow came crashing down

"Niki..."

"And not only that, my timing was terrible, my voice was shaking bad, hands are sweaty, my knees were also shaking, I couldn't control my own body!"

"Niki..."

"From the start, people's been saying my vocals are terrible. They were right, and no matter what I do, there's no changing it!"

"Niki, listen..."

"I shouldn't have left Ukraine! I shouldn't have done it in the National Selection! I wasn't ready and I would never be ready! The others from Minsk were right, I wasn't meant for this..."

"YES YOU ARE, GODDAMMIT!" Kostya raised his voice slightly, causing the mumbling Ukrainian before him to fall silent

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU ARE! AND I COULD GIVE MORE THAT 100 REASONS WHY YOU'RE BETTER THAN YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE!" Okay, maybe his voice was too loud, but he just needed Niki's attention. He finally lowered his voice, afraid that he would scare him even more

"You won the selection fair and square! You faced the whole Belarusian people on your own! So what if the others from the selection kept saying you weren't meant to be there? They're just afraid because they knew from the start you're already the winner! The whole Belarus thought you were the best of the best, that's why you were chosen" His brain told him to stop because Nikita had been silent all the way, and he knew silence meant he was hurting himself. But Kostya needed Nikita to know, so he continued anyway

"So what if they say your vocals are terrible? They're not. Your voice is great the way it is, and everyday it gets better and better! Isn't that something to be proud of?" Silent. Kostya couldn't care less if he was mumbling to himself but at least he knew Nikita was listening

"You were shaking, so what? Everyone has stage frights. A lot of people just started running away when they realized they were shaking in front of the camera but you. You kept your cool and pretended as if your nerve was all part of the act. I actually wished I could be like you..." Finally, Nikita peeked from his arms slightly

"Really? But why? You've always been better than me..." His voice was raspy from crying and Kostya had to smile because he was able to show his face again

"Better than you? Please! You're better than me! I love your songs, your music, I love your style and I love how you sing! Your voice fits perfectly to all of your songs. The way you perform... You don't need to be extra because people could already be captivated by your voice and softness"

"Tch. Like I've ever captivated anyone with my voice"

"Well... You captivate me" A small blush appeared on his cheeks, he actually didn't mean what he said to sound like that

_Or maybe, I did?_

"A-anyways. You're also natural. I mean, most guys like me graduated from performing arts just to learn the basics of music. You graduated marketing, studied and destined to be a marketer yet you told logic and fate that "Fuck it, I'm a musician!" You're a real god damn natural, Niki! Besides, you most likely know more things in economics than I do"

"Of course I do"

"See? You have loads of cool stuff to be proud of. You were able to make it in this world without your dad, you're able to take hate as encouragement, you're able to rise again! You're an amazing guy! So stop sulking over yourself, alright?" More silence. Kostya had thought maybe he had gone too far but when Nikita finally wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, his smile widened

"I guess..."

"That's great! I'm glad you came back to your senses!" Before Kostya could stand up, Nikita grabbed his sleeves and buried his face on his arm

"Stay." He mumbled quietly but audible for the other to hear. Kostya then settled on his position once again and invited him to a warm embrace

"Anything you want" That moment Nikita felt something boiling in him. The embrace gave him a warm sensation in his heart for some unknown reason. He had never thought he needed Kostya by his side this much. Him just sitting there beside him overwhelmed him with the feeling of warmth and protection, like everything was going to be okay by his side

**Bonus:**

Ari and Mikolas were just walking by, talking about how awesome it would be to smash pie onto Benjamin's face after the second semi final. Ari, a curious boy, stopped in front of the Belarusian dressing room to find it half closed. He peeked through the gap to see Nikita and Kostya cuddling on each other. The Icelandic called Mikolas over only for the Czech to snort after seeing the sight. Both took a picture and carried on

The next day, Kostya almost murdered a Czech and an Icelandic for almost posting the photo

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment


End file.
